experiencias traumaticas
by navy
Summary: lo que paso en el tiempo que goku estubo en el espacio y vegeta lo fue a buscar y si lo encontro q paso?
1. Default Chapter

Navy : Hola!!!!!!!! como les va!!!!!! este fic lo hicimos en momentos de ocio en el msn con una ami....  
  
Ryka : AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! VOY A MATAR AL PROFE DE &%(/&&/$  
  
N : bueno con ella.... O_o que te paso  
  
R : el muy /&%/(&% me reto porque le conteste según el mal!!!!! puedes creerlo!!!!!!!! ¬¬*  
  
N : YA tranquila acuérdate DONDE estamos, ya luego lo puedes matar y tirarle uno de tu ataques si quieres pero ahora continuemos el fics ya??  
  
R : haa?, HOLAS!!!!!!! como les baila......en este fics vamos a mostrar lo que PUDO haber pasado en elespacio cuando goku estaba en el planeta metamour y vegeta buscándolo ^^ ojala les guste!!!!!!!!!  
  
N : bueno.....como ustedes saben ninguno de estos personajes nos pertenecen T_T todos pertenecen a akira toriyama.....  
  
R : porque si fuesen nuestros VEGETA Y GOKU serian los principales y la raza sayajin no se hubiera extinto!!!!!!!  
  
N : bueno ahora sin más interrupciones (¬_¬) comenzaremos a traumarlos  
  
R : WUAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (corriendo por todo el lugar)  
  
EXPERIENCIAS TRAUMATICAS 1  
  
Un día común en la CC, como todas, después de un año de la gran batalla de majin bu los guerreros z viven en paz o al menos la mayoría de ellos, ya que era el cumpleaños de goten....  
  
V- que noooo!!!!!  
  
B- que si, tienes que ir  
  
V- que no mujer!!!  
  
B- si no vas lo vas a pagar muy caro vegeta  
  
V-que me vas a hacer- bulma sonrio a esta frase y puso sus manos en la cintura  
  
B- se cancelan los ejercicios nocturnos  
  
V- no te atreverías..- se notaba el nerviosismo en su voz, a eso bulma sonrio aun mas, que le dio a entender al príncipe que si lo cumpliría  
  
B-entonces nos acompañaras a la fiesta de goten??  
  
V- grrr- interpretado como un si  
  
B- sabes lo q te conviene- le da un beso en la mejilla y sube las escaleras para empezar a arreglarse para el evento  
  
al rato después, vegeta subió para ver que extraño conjunto lo obligaría a usar bulma, pero para su suerte no era algo tan malo, unos simples jeans y una camisa de vestir color azul marino, mientras que bulma su típico vestido rojo  
  
y ya estando todos listo (incluyendo Trunks) se disponían a salir para casa de goku, y en el air-car en lo que trunks salía de la casa bulma y vegeta esperaban en silencio, vegeta empezaba a desesperarse así que bulma decidió romper el silencio  
  
B- no te desesperes no creo que tarde- le dijo poniendo la mano en el hombro tratando de dar ánimos  
  
V- eso espero si sabe lo que le conviene  
  
B- ya relájate, en poco tiempo estarás comiendo, y luego te recompensare- le guiño el ojo a lo cual vegeta sonrio picadamente, pero depuse volvió a su típica y común cara indiferente  
  
V-bueno, y quien mas va a ir a la fiesta de el hijo de kakarotto???  
  
B- pues va a estar, videl, piccoro, mr satan, krilin y N18 yamsha..- es interrumpida por la cara roja de vegeta  
  
V- por que tiene que ir ese insecto- cruzando los brazos, muerto de los celos  
  
B- pues por que es un amigo de goku y de todos- sonrio muy "inocentemente" y en eso trunks sale de la casa todo apurado, y entra al air-car  
  
T- perdón mamá es que no encontraba mi otro zapato- se sentó en el asiento trasero y se dispusieron a partir hacia la montaña paoz  
  
por fin llegaron al lugar del evento, y muchos de los guerreros ya estaba ahí en la casa de los son, entre ellos piccoro, videl que platicaba con gohan, majin bu con mr satan, ten shin han, chaos y claro yamsha y cuando vegeta entro se empezo a preguntar de como era posible que una simple humana lo tratara de esa forma (si mi padre me viera se moriria de nuevo) con este pensamiento y con una de sus sonrisitas se dirigo, detras de bulma a dende estaba goku y milk en una de sus famosas platicas  
  
M-GOKU MIRA COMO COMES SI POR LO MENOS TRABAJARAS PODRIAS PAGAR TODOS TUS SOBREALIMENTACION PERO NO!!!!! Y POR TU CULPA YA HE GASTADO TODA LA PLATA DE HERENCIA QUE TENIA  
  
y vegeta que se pone a reír por el trato que esta recibiendo su amigo cuando bulma lo encara y le dice tu no te rías que eres igual  
  
V- por lo menos yo se hacer cálculos simples no como el  
  
GO- jejeje  
  
(acuérdense que a vegeta le enseñaron esas cosas en vegeta-sein y a goku le iba toda a información almacenada en la nave por eso goku se acuerda muy!!!!! poco de lo que le enseño la nave)  
  
V-bueno kakarotto ya dejémonos de tonterías y vamos a entrenar un rato  
  
GO- me parece bien, veamos cuanto has entrenado  
  
M- a donde crees que vas goku, no puedes dejar de pelear siquiera un día, aun q sea el cumpleaños de tu hijo- milk se aleja acompañada de bulma  
  
GO- jejejeje  
  
V- que esperas kakrotto  
  
GO-oye vegeta una pregunta  
  
V-ahora que quieres  
  
GO- bueno es que me preguntaba como es que no te quedaste entrenando en tu casa, yo daba por hecho que no venias ^u^  
  
V- v.v si no venia me cancelaban los entrenamientos  
  
GO-aaaaaa U ^u^ no entendí  
  
V-U ¬_¬- (media hora después)  
  
GO-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ya entendí  
  
V-U ¬_¬  
  
media hora después del comentario de vegeta y de la risa un poquito retrasada de goku, ellos se encontraban entrenando, cuando de repente goku paro y se sentó en el suelo  
  
V- kakarotto, no hemos terminado, o acaso ya te vas a rendir  
  
GO-no, no es eso  
  
V- y entonces  
  
GO- es que estaba recordando, cuando te convertiste en SSJ en metamour- sein, cuando nir...  
  
V-no me recuerdes eso, se supone que habiamos acordado no decírselo a nadie  
  
GO-tienes razón, pero q será de ellas  
  
V- ya no es nuestro problema kakarotto, así que concéntrate  
  
GO-bueno que te parece si regresamos a la fiesta  
  
V-mmmm como quieras  
  
en la fiesta todo paso ''normal'', en los juegos vegeta y goku siempre quedaban = y yamsha de los últimos (cosas que le agradaban a vegeta, si no ni loco participaba) para la piñata goten le pego muy fuerte y esta fue a dar a un lugar desconocido  
  
al terminar la fiesta la familia brief regreso a su casa y como lo prometido es deuda, bulma recompenso a vegeta esa noche, y así termino ese día, y algunos mas  
  
un día mientras vegeta y bulma hacían las compras en la capital (increíble vegeta la acompaño) bulma logro meter a vegeta en una joyería en la cual como siempre bulma estaba por comprar toda la tienda cuando en eso..  
  
LADRON 1-arriba las manos, nadie se mueva- ladrones entran a la joyería y amenazan a todos, aunque naturalmente dos personas no les prestan atención- ustedes que no van a obedecer- señalando a la pareja que seguía sin prestarles atención- vamos, si no quieren morir  
  
B- vegeta, te gusta este brazalete- bulma le enseñaba una pieza de las más caras a su esposo  
  
L2-vamos no tengo su tiempo  
  
B-vegeta quieres hacer algo, me empiezan a molestar  
  
V-mmm, esta bien- se acerco a los asaltantes y desintegro sus armas y los asaltantes se quedaron en shock, entonces vegeta los tomo de la camisa y los lanzo afuera de la joyería y justo en ese momento estaban pasando Goku, milk, gohan y goten , que habían decidido hacer las compras en la capital y al ver como salían disparados los criminales se dieron cuenta de quien había hecho el lanzamiento  
  
entraron a la joyería y vieron a bulma que se disponía a pagar sus compras y a vegeta apoyado en la pared rodeado de empleados de la joyería que no paraban de agradecerle  
  
GO-hooola bulma, como estas, y tu vegeta como es que estas aquí  
  
M- hola bulma, vegeta- saludo milk a la pareja  
  
B-hola goku, milk, gohan, goten, como es q están aquí  
  
M- pues yo le pedí a goku que me trajera a verlos nuevo libros de goten-y después del saludo las mujeres se separaron para seguir viendo joyería  
  
GO-oye vegeta y que haces aquí  
  
V- no es tu asunto kakarotto  
  
GO-mmmmm, este bien  
  
V- idiota- esto ultimo en voz baja  
  
mientras platicaban las mujeres habían gastado una fortuna y como ya llevaban rato comprando, bulma invito a todos a comer, claro sin olvidarse de su pequeño al cual hablo por celular y no tardo en llegar al restaurante  
  
T-hola goten  
  
GOT-hola trunks, wow que rápido llegaste  
  
T- pues mira con quien hablas (la modestia ante todo)  
  
GOT- jejejejeje  
  
y mientras con los "adultos" que estaban apunto de ordenar  
  
B-yo quiero la sopa del día  
  
M-yo quiero una ensalada  
  
V-tráeme ....unas 25 piezas de pollo  
  
MESERO-señor no cree que es demasiado  
  
V-tu tráelo si no quieres problemas pobre diablo  
  
MESERO-es.es.ta...bien, y usted señor- dirigiéndose a goku  
  
GO- yo quiero, yo quiero.....no se que quiero- a todos les salio una gotita- es q tengo mucha hambre y se me antoja todo  
  
como lo imaginamos comieron una infinidad, y al termino de la comida una noticia en la televisión llamo la atención de de las 2 familias..  
  
en las fronteras de la capital del sur una extraña nave, que al parecer los científicos dicen que proviene del espacio...y que..que es eso..se esta abriendo, nos acercaremos para ver lo que sucede- cuando se acercaron a la nave vieron varias siluetas, en eso una nota la presencia de los reporteros y la primera acción que realiza es acecinar a los reporteros , y cuando eso sucede la televisión queda sin señal  
  
los guerreros levantaron de golpe y se disponían a salir volando  
  
B- a donde creen que van- bulma pone las manos en la cintura  
  
M- si, nos tienen que llevar  
  
V- de q demonios están hablando, ustedes se quedan aquí  
  
GO-vegeta tiene razón, puede ser muy peligroso  
  
B- vegeta no te atrevas a dejarme- con la misma amenaza que la del cumpleaños de goten, goku y vegeta fueron forzados a llevar a sus esposas al lugar donde se suponía que estaban esos extraterrestres  
  
Cundo llegaron, dejaron a las mujeres en un lugar seguro Y ellos discutían con sus esposas de q no se querían quedar solas goten, gohan y trunks de adelantaron a donde los extraterrestres..  
  
T: QUIENES SON Y QUE ES LO QUE HACEN AQUÍ  
  
(en este lugar... lo mismo que vos así allá * canción*)  
  
(silencio total por parte de los extraterrestres)  
  
Got: respondan a la pregunta!!!  
  
(Silencio con risitas de burla)  
  
Goh: de que se están riendo!!!!! Respondan si no quieren morir!!!!!  
  
¿?: jajajajaja y quien nos va a matar he? Acaso tu??  
  
T: silencio, si no quieren que les demos su merecido  
  
¿?: demuéstrenlo.  
  
T: me están cansando creo que debemos demostrarle quienes somos  
  
Got: adelante  
  
¿?: oigan de verdad creen que nos van a poder ganar solo ustedes tres  
  
Goh: solo espera q que llegue mi padre  
  
T: no te olvides del mío  
  
Got: tienes razón  
  
X: no se olviden de mi- todos voltearon a ver, para su sorpresa piccoro se encontraba poco mas atrás de ellos  
  
Goh: excelente, usted nos ayudara con esas locas  
  
P: pos supuesto que si  
  
¿?: valla ahora una lechuga los va a ayudar, jejejejeje  
  
P: a quien llamas lechuga vieja loca  
  
¿?a ti, me están hartando  
  
¿?calmate nirva, creo que será mejor que acabemos con ellos de una ves  
  
¿? Mmm, creo que tienes razón brami  
  
en un lugar un poco alejado vegeta y goku venían volando con una de sus amistosas comversaciones  
  
V: eres un estupido, las hubieras teletransportado desde un principio a la CC  
  
Go: es que se me había olvidado que tenia esa técnica, Y que yo me acuerde a ti también te la enseñaron o no?? *esto lo dijo en un tono burlón*  
  
V: QUE YA!! Habiamos acordado no hablar del tema o no te acuerdas???? *lanzándole un energi-ha*  
  
Goku que estaba un poco aturdido por el ataque de vegeta hablo  
  
Go: es que últimamente me ha venido el presentimiento de que los volveremos a ver  
  
V: ojala que sea solo un presentimiento *esto lo dijo en tono preocupado*  
  
Go: por que lo dices vegeta  
  
V: por que yo últimamente también he tenido ese presentimiento....y con eso tú más que nadie sabe que casi nunca me equivoco  
  
Con esto los 2 pararon el vuelo  
  
Go: Tu crees que......  
  
V: NO solo es una coincidencia, te imaginas.... como lo explicaríamos ah???  
  
Go: mmmm que fue una aventura espacial y.....estabas con droga en el cuerpo y....... nos raptaron y...... paso lo que paso te parese  
  
V: kakarotto... mejor no pienses además tenemos que ir a matar a algunos extraterrestres  
  
Go: mmm, pero es que..  
  
V: ya cállate kakrotto no las invoque no vaya a ser que las veamos, y lió se nos armaría  
  
Go: creo que tienes razón, además, ellas deben estar muy lejos de aquí, jajajaja  
  
Con esa última frase los dos bajaron a ver como estaba la situación, y hasta el momento no había sucedido mucho más que algunas palabras entre las invasoras y los guerreros, aterrizaron para saludar a piccoro (o al menos goku)  
  
Go: bueno y quienes son los extraterrestres???  
  
Goh: son ellas- señalo a las mujeres locas antes mencionadas que se encontraban muy interesadas a la llegada de los dos nuevos luchadores  
  
V: bueno y que esperamos vamos a acabar con esas locas  
  
Go: espera vegeta, creo que es solo mi idea pero creo que son  
  
V: cierra la boca kakarotto, lo que dices es imposible  
  
P: de que demonios están hablando tú vegeta  
  
Go- de nada, nada importante  
  
P: mmmmm, será mejor que nos acerquemos  
  
Se acercaron cuidadosamente para ver a sus rivales y al momento de verlas goku y vegeta, se quedaron azules y se hicieron para atrás  
  
Goh: que sucede papá  
  
Go: es...es..  
  
V: no.puede.ser..  
  
P: acaso ustedes saben de quien se trata  
  
T: papá quien es, la conoces????  
  
En ese momento las mujeres se acercaron a los guerrreros  
  
Br: GOKU!!!!! QUE HACES AQUÍ, QUE LEGRIA VERTE  
  
N: VEGETA!!!!!!  
  
A esto todos los guerreros se quedaron en shock y la primera acción de nuestros héroes fue salir corriendo como nunca lo habían hecho  
  
Br: oye por que huyes  
  
N: espera  
  
Ellas los perseguían por todo el lugar mientras que los demás todavía no entendían nada  
  
Goh: se.señor piccoro que es lo que esta sucediendo  
  
P:....  
  
En eso goku y vegeta se detuvieron a descansar un poco no muy lejos de donde se encontraban sus hijos y en su descuido o mas bien, descanso Nirva y bramira se lanzaron a abrazarlos  
  
N: vegeta, por que nunca volviste  
  
Br: goku te extrañe mucho  
  
Go- ho..hol..hola brami, co..co.mo.como.. has estado  
  
V: HAAAAA, QUIERES DEJARME EN PAZ NO VES QUE..- fue interrumpido por la voz que menos hubiera querido escuchar en esas circunstancias  
  
B- VEGETA!!!!!!! QUIERES DECIRME QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO  
  
M: GOKUUUUUU  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
R : JAJAJAJAJA que les pareció verdad que somos malas???? si quieren continuación manden rewies  
  
N : bueno si les gusto ya saben pueden dejarnos review y si no pues también 


	2. la verdad es cruel con quienes la dicen

NAVY: hola!!!!!!! Como están tanto tiempo sin verlos  
  
RYKA: gracias!!!!!!!!! Por los review y por apoyarnos!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
N: muchas gracias ^^  
  
R: no como mi papa ¬¬ el muy no baka no me ayudo pa la prueba de física y Si no fuera por que a la profe se le hecho a perder el cd.... no la cuento -_-U  
  
N: bueno espero q les haya gustado el primer capitulo, por que aquí viene el segundo  
  
R: jajajajaja en este capitulo (poniendo cara de diabólica) a vegeta y goku no les Ira muy bien.....los haremos sufrir!!!!!!!!! Si!!!!!! Que sufran!!!!!!!!!!! jajajajajaja(dando vueltas y vueltas como loca)  
  
N: YAAAA, CALMATE RYKA (saca un martillo y le da)  
  
R: @_@  
  
N: perdón por las interrupciones se pone así siempre que come mucha azúcar -.-  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
En el capitulo anterior dejamos a vegeta y a goku en una situación muy comprometedora..  
  
B: VEGETA????? QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO  
  
M : GOKUUUUUUU  
  
GO: hola..milk  
  
V: bulma esto no es lo que parece, hay una explicación para todo  
  
B: eso espero, querido, si no quieres dormir en el sofá de ahora en adelante  
  
M: quienes son ellas??  
  
Go: pues.. Ellas. son...  
  
Br: bueno yo soy Bramira, y ella es mi hermana Nirva  
  
V: si y ellas..  
  
B-M: ò_ó..ellas que??  
  
Go: son unas amigas  
  
B: si claro  
  
M: GOKU!!! COMO PUEDE SER QUE SEAS ASI DE INCONCIENTE QUE EJEMPLO LE ESTAS DANDO A TUS HIJOS ..(en lo que milk gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, goku y vegeta se comunicaban telepáticamente )  
  
Go:* que les vamos a decir*  
  
V:*como quieres q lo sepa*  
  
Go:* y si les decimos la verdad*  
  
V:*claro kakarotto que gran idea "bulma mientras no estabas me acosté con una extraterrestre q no conocía" ..estas idiota o que!!!!*  
  
Go:*bueno yo solo decía*  
  
V: *tiene que ser algo que se lo traguen y que sea un poco con la verdad*  
  
Go: *que te parece lo que te dije hace rato*  
  
V: *que!!! Verdad eso se lo tragan y hasta creo que nos van a consolar ¬¬* (nótese sarcasmo)  
  
Go: *entonces si*  
  
V: * tampoco son unas tontas*  
  
Go: *es q sonaste muy convencido*  
  
V: *bueno entonces que*  
  
X: *yo creo que están perdidos*  
  
Go-V: * has estado oyendo todo piccoro*  
  
P: *claro q si y en mi opinión no les queda mas q contarles lo que sucedió en ese planeta con estas locas*  
  
V:*claroooo como tu no vas a ser e que va a estar todo un año durmiendo en el sofá*  
  
Go: *vegeta tiene razón yo no quiero morir en manos de milk*  
  
P: *si no lo hacen tarde o temprano se van a enterar, y les va a ir peor*  
  
Go: *mmmm creo que tienes razón T_T*  
  
V: *adiós cámara de gravedad, adiós viernes por la noche, adiós comida*  
  
Go: *que piensas vegeta*  
  
V: *pues no hay mas remedio, por un lado el pepinillo tiene razón*  
  
P: U¬_¬  
  
Go: *pues si no hay mas remedio*  
  
B: VEGETA, TE ESTOY HABLANDO  
  
M: AL PARECER SE HAN QUEDADO SORDOS  
  
Milk en todo este tiempo estuvo HABLANDO a su modo, bulma observaba a su esposo que estaba con la cabeza mirando para abajo al igual que goku  
  
V: he???  
  
B: valla asta que reaccionas, ahora con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo..ME QUIERES EXPOLICAR QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ  
  
(Pero que paciencia..¬¬)  
  
V: bueno lo q paso fue..  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Se ve a una nave surcando el espacio a toda velocidad  
  
V: rayos en ninguna parte estaba el estupido de kakarotto, vede de haber vuelto a la tierra???  
  
Por abc motivo la nave empezó a emitir un sonido ensordecedor  
  
V: pero que demo..  
  
Vegeta rápidamente se dio cuenta de que a la nave no le quedaba mucha gasolina como para dirigirse a la tierra  
  
V: demonios voy a tener que parar en algún planeta que este habitado para ponerle gasolina (gasolina que anticuado ¬¬)  
  
Rápidamente, vegeta va al tablero de controles y busca el planeta mas cercano para aterrizar y poder reabastecerse de gasolina  
  
V: al parecer en este planetucho voy a tener que aterrizar, como se llama???- se inclino para ver la pantalla, que tenia el nombre- es me..ta..mour-sein, al menos es mejor q nada  
  
La nave se dirigió en camino a metamour-sein y al entrar en la atmósfera de ese planeta la nave comenzó a caer muy rápido, pero para su suerte callo en un lugar desolado  
  
V: entupida nave, no pudo caer mas duro- salio de la nave y empezó a buscar civilización donde le pudieran vender gasolina  
  
Llego a una gran ciudad, todos sus habitantes estaban asombrados por la presencia de vegeta, empezó a caminar buscando lo q necesitaba, camino mas, y para variar camino hasta que llego a un pequeño puesto donde había un letrero, donde decía "gasolina" (como venden gasolina en otro planeta), vegeta se acerco al vendedor con su cara pocos amigos  
  
Vendedor: si señor en q puedo ayudarle  
  
V: dame gasolina, en este momento- el vendedor se asusto con la amable expresión de vegeta  
  
Vendedor: cuantos litros quiere  
  
V: como demonios voy a saberlo, solo dame mucho  
  
Vendedor: si señor un momento, cree que le basten con unos 500 litros  
  
V: no tengo su tiempo- el vendedor salio a buscar la gran cantidad de combustible que le había solicitado vegeta, no tardo mucho y regreso Vendedor: bueno señor serán ¥18000  
  
V: que demonios es eso  
  
Vendedor: que no pensaba pagarme  
  
V: quien dijo que lo haría yo acabo de llegar, y me quiero largar lo más posible de este planeta  
  
Vendedor: lo lamento señor pero no le puedo dar gasolina si no me la paga  
  
V: insecto que no sabes con quien estas hablando, nada mas que con el príncipe de los saiyajin  
  
Vendedor: le debo pedir q se valla, no quiero problemas  
  
V: te vas a arrepentir- salio de la tienda, y camino otra vez para encontrar a alguien q no le cobrara, claro que esa escena se repitió no menos de 15 veces asta que al pasar por un callejón vio una cartel pegado  
  
Gran torneo de lucha, los mas fuertes luchadores participaran en el torneo de este año todos los interesados favor de registrarse en la plaza mayor de la ciudad, como gran premio al ganador se le otorgaran ¥1,000,000 en efectivo  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
V: *entonces decidí entrar para ganar dinero y largarme de ese planeta*  
  
Go: * yo por mi parte estaba en ese planeta desde mucho cuando xxx (persona) me hablo del famoso torneo y yo decidí entrar para probar el poder de los habitantes de ese lugar  
  
V: cuando me dirigí al torneo había mucha gente entre ellos estaba nirva la cual amistosamente me ayudo a inscribirme en el torneo  
  
En el lugar del torneo que estaba apunto de comenzar todos los participantes tenían que registrarse y cuando se registraban les daban un traje especial para pelear que consistía en unos pantalones amplios, una camisa igual de amplia y una y una pedazo de tela que cubría toda la cabeza dejando solo los ojos a la vista y claro todos de un color diferente, a goku que fue de los primeros que se registro le toco un traje rojo, y vegeta que fue de los últimos y todos los buenos colores ya estaban seleccionados, le toco uno color rosadito a lo cual quería morirse, pero daba gracias de que nadie lo estaba viendo en esa situación  
  
Después de registrarse, una voz llamo a los competidores  
  
- a todos los competidores se les suplica q pasen a su sección (A o B en el caso de goku y vegeta, goku era A y vegeta B) para empezar las eliminatorias  
  
V: bien, terminare con esta bola de perdedores para poder largarme de aquí  
  
Por otra parte.  
  
Go: bien al fin podré ver en acción las técnicas de los habitantes de este planeta  
  
ELIMINATORIAS DE LA SECCION A  
  
Goku se dirigía a tomar su numero para la pelea, y al termino de que todos ya tenían su numero las peleas empezaron, así paso buen rato asta que llego su turno  
  
- el competidor numero 25 contra el numero 26  
  
Go: bien es mi numero, subió a la plataforma para encontrarse con su rival este no era muy alto, vestía una traje (de los antes mencionados) de color negro  
  
Y así la pelea comenzó y como no es de asombrarse goku termino en muy poco tiempo con su rival, y así fue pasando asta que solo quedaron 4 competidores que fueron los que pasaron a las semifinales  
  
ELIMINATORIAS DE LA SECCION B  
  
Vegeta se dirigió a una esquina para descansar en lo que lo llamaban ya q tenia el numero 94 y pues faltaba muuuuuuucho, espero un rato asta que por fin dijeron su numero  
  
-competidor numero 93 contra el numero 94  
  
Vegeta se levanto y se dirigió a la plataforma donde se encontraba su rival un hombre gordo con un traje de color verde limón, lo cual lo incomodo, al el tener su hermoso traje rosa ^u^  
  
La pelea estaba apunto de comenzar los dos se pusieron en guardia y sonó la campana  
  
Hombre del traje verde limón XP: oye pequeño, que lindo traje tienes  
  
V: ...- asta el momento lo dejo pasar por alto  
  
HDTVL: que estas nervioso pequeñín, no crees que debiste quedarte en casa jugando con tus soldaditos  
  
V:...- se estaba empezando a enojar (la vena de la frente crecía, y crecía)  
  
HDTVL: que acaso te comió la lengua el ratón  
  
V:...-apunto de matarlo  
  
Referí: señores comiencen a luchar  
  
Entonces el hombre empezó a correr hacia vegeta como para hacerle la aplanadora, el hombre de verde se lanzo sobre vegeta, y pensó que ya lo había aplastado cuando de repente siente que algo lo levanta  
  
V: que decías bola de grasa- y lo lanzo fuera del estadio con todas sus fuerzas (recordándonos lo dulce que es la venganza)  
  
Referí: el ganador es el numero 94, q pasa a la siguiente ronda  
  
Y así pasaron las luchas de la sección B vegeta por supuesto sin problema alguno, y así solo quedaron 4 luchadores q pasarían a las semifinales al igual q en la otra sección  
  
Ya seleccionados los luchadores de las semifinales, se dirigieron a la plataforma principal donde los espectadores esperaban el comienzo de las semifinales  
  
-damas y caballeros, estos son los 8 participantes que superaron las preliminares y llegaron asta las semifinales, son de la sección A el numero 14, --un hombre bajito, con traje de color morado- el numero 25- claro goku- numero 37- una persona de estatura media con traje fusha- y por ultimo el competidor numero 45- un hombre alto y delgado con el color blanco  
  
Todos los espectadores aplaudieron  
  
- y ahora los participantes de la sección B, q pase el numero 4- una persona de estatura media con traje verde botella- el numero 30- una hombre alto, con traje de color gris- el numero 55- un hombre musculoso, con aire de presumido, y de color naranja- y por ultimo pero no menos importante el numero 94- nuestro héroe de rosa  
  
De nueva cuenta todos los espectadores aplaudieron y se escucho un estruendo increíble por la multitud que se encontraba en ese lugar  
  
- ahora todos pasaran por un numero para establecer el orden de las peleas  
  
Todos pasaron por su numero, y las peleas terminaron de este modo:  
  
-14 VS 37 -45 VS 94 -4 VS 55 -25 VS 30  
  
(Perdón si los confundimos un poco)  
  
- ya que esta establecido el orden de los combates, QUE EL TORNEO COMIENZA- otra ola de gritos y aplausos lleno el lugar del evento- por favor los primeros participantes pasen a la plataforma y los demás entren al edificio para poder presenciar la pelea sin problemas  
  
A la plataforma subieron los competidores, el q vestía de morado y la persona de traje fusha  
  
- QUE EMPIECE LA BATALLA  
  
El hombre de morado se abalanzo contra la otra persona pero este no se movió y recibió el golpe, todos se quedaron en silencio cuando de repente, se movió y de un solo golpe lanzo al hombre fuera de la plataforma, todos se quedaron asombrados ya que la diferencia de tallas era notoria, pero aun así lo venció sin problema alguno, y después de un instante todos aplaudieron a la gran victoria  
  
- bueno, después de esta gran batalla que acabamos de presenciar damos lugar a la siguiente, que suban los siguientes competidores- en ese momento vegeta se puso de pie y se dirigió a la plataforma, y el hombre de blanco salio tras de el- ahora q los competidores se encuentran en guardia demos comienzo a la segunda batalla de estas semifinales, QUE COMIENCE LA BATALLA  
  
vegeta no perdió tiempo , ya estaba arto de usar su lindo y hermoso traje rosa y quería terminar con esto lo antes posible, así que se abalanzo contra el hombre alto, pero este lo detuvo poniendo su mano en la frente de vegeta (claro uno mide casi dos metros y medio y se aprovecha de los bajitos) vegeta se sintió ridiculizado por eso y le lanzo una energi-ha, pero este puso sus dedos en su frente y se teletransporto al otro lado de la plataforma, a lo q vegeta se enfureció mas así que se abalanzo, pero el hombre se volvió a tele transportar haciendo que vegeta se siga de frente y casi caiga de la plataforma  
  
V: que crees que es lo que haces, por que no peleas como hombre- se enfureció terriblemente y le lanzo una serie de energis el cual esquivo con facilidad, pero no contó con la astucia de vegeta, el cual lo esperaba arriba de el y al elevarse el hombre vegeta le propicio un golpe haciéndole quedar fuera de combate  
  
Todos los espectadores abucheaban a vegeta ya que el competido de blanco era el favorito para ganar, claro que no le dio importancia  
  
Desde el edificio goku observaba al extraño peleador que asta el momento no había descubierto su identidad, pero en ese momento los peleadores o mas bien peleadoras ( se habían quitado la parte del traje q cubría la cara) pasaban platicando junto a el, goku sintió como q entraba en un trance al verlas, pero sobretodo a una en especial  
  
Goku se despertó de su transe' cuando lo que observaba se dirigía a toda prisa a donde el competidor que había ganado la pelea y goku la siguió con la mirada, cuando las mujeres llegaron donde se encontraba el chico de rosa, se cubrieron de nuevo la cara, y al ir a felicitarlo el solo las ignoro, goku, no sabia por que pero esa actitud se le hacia conocida  
  
-valla, nadie se esperaba esto verdad..PERO QUE BATALLA TAN EMOCIONANTE..EL COMPETIDOR NUMERO 94 PASA A LA SIGUIENTE RONDA- todo el publico se quedo murmurando en silencio, y sin aplaudir el referí decidió romper con el incomodo silencio- bueno, ya para la siguiente batalla lucharan el competidor numero 4 contra el 55  
  
a la plataforma subió la chica q goku había visto y tras ella subió el hombre de gris la el hombre tenia una mirada confiada.. Mientras q la chica tenia una mirada alegre muy lejos de la preocupación por la pelea  
  
- bueno en este momento, sube nuestra competidora favorita BRAMIRA- todos aplaudieron y la chica empezó a saludar a la gente, mientras que el otro hombre no creía q lucharía con una mujer- que comience la pelea, y mucha suerte brami  
  
Br- gracias  
  
Comenzó la pelea y el hombre comenzó a llamar a brami y ella se limito a mirarse las uñas, el hombre se enfureció y se dirigió a ella y le lanzo un golpe el cual ella esquivo casi dormida, a lo cual el hombre lanzo otra serie de golpes que también esquivo riendo, cada ves el hombre se molestaba mas y al llegar a la orilla de la plataforma, el hombre lanzo un golpe fuerte el cual brami esquivo dejando caer de la plataforma al hombre de gris  
  
El público exploto en aplausos a la victoria de la alegre chica, y ella se puso a brincar de la emoción y a saludar a toda la gente, y al poco rato los encargados del torneo tuvieron que subir a la plataforma para bajarla cargando mientras ella seguía mandando saludos y besos  
  
-VALLA OTRA EMOCIONANTE BATALLA, EN LA CUAL GANO LA SEÑORITA BRAMI, claro que todos ya lo esperaban, y bueno prepárense para la ultima batalla entre el numero 25 y el 30  
  
al subir el hombre de morado todas las mujeres empezaron a silbar, aplaudir y a gritar, a lo cual el hombre se puso a mandarle besos a todas sus admiradoras y goku se limito a rascarse la cabeza  
  
- bueno señores comiencen  
  
Go- buena suerte, que gane el mejor- le ofreció la mano, pero este no le devolvió  
  
H- claro, yo- se separo de goku, y dejo a goku con la palabra en la boca, no le dio importancia y espero a que lo atacara primero- bueno que no me vas a atacar  
  
Go- he??? Yo???  
  
H- nooooo, el hombre q esta atrás de ti  
  
Go- donde???- se voltio para ver a el tercer competidor imaginario- oye no hay nadie- a el hombre le salio una gotita- bueno eso quiere decir q me hablabas a mi  
  
H- genio- se acerco hacia goku y le dio un golpe en el estomago con todas sus fuerzas- que tal todavía quieres pelar  
  
Go- he???, por que lo dices  
  
H- O_o, que..que.me dices que no..no. te dolió- se hecha para atrás con cara de asustado  
  
Go- eso??? Pensé q estabas bromeando- se pone la mano detrás de la cabeza con su expresión de genio  
  
H- ERES UN FENOMENO, WUAAAAAAAAAAA- sale corriendo de la plataforma  
  
Todos en el estadio se quedaron en silencio, las chicas que antes le habían mandado besos, en ese momentos estaba atónitas por la acción del hombre  
  
-bu..bu..bueno al parecer, EL NUMERO 25 HA GANADO LA BATALLA  
  
Go- espere, quiere decir que gane- le pregunto al referí apuntándose a si mismo  
  
- así es señor  
  
Go- noooo, no puede ser gane muy fácil- pone su cara llorosa y se baja de la plataforma algo triste por su tonta derrota  
  
Y así termino esa ronda para nuestra GRAN sorpresa goku y vegeta pasaron a la siguiente ronda, y las chicas raras también y para su suerte la próxima ronda seria  
  
-vegeta VS n. 17 (no el androide) -goku VS brami  
  
en el otro cap.  
  
se podrán observar...  
  
R:.....(de repente reacciona) . NO LES PIENSO DECIR!!!!! USTEDES LO TENDRAN QUE DESCUDRIR JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA(DE NUEVO corre por todo el lugar)  
  
N: ( de nuevo saca el mazo y le vuelve a pegar) @_@ se me cansaron los dedos y los sesos 


	3. no se nos dio la gana ponerle nombre a e...

Navy:....ahora física.....wuaaaaaaaaaaa no voy a terminar y es para mañana (haciendo tarea)  
  
Ryka: (llega cantando) los pollitos dicen esto es un asalto denme la comida o si no los mato!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
N: ryka.....  
  
R: si....  
  
N: QUIERES CALLARTE POR EL AMOR DE KAMI!!!!!!  
  
R: Con esa pequeña llamada de atención ryka fue a parar a quien sabe donde  
  
N: listo paz al fin es mejor que siga si quiero terminar esto para hoy *suspirando*  
  
5 minutos más tarde se ve a una cosa rara surcando el cielo cuando  
  
PLAF!!!!!!!  
  
R: @@ holas...volví..  
  
N:( y se desespera con la tarea y expulsa tu ki gritando)YA ME CANSE!!!!! NO PUEDO CON ESTA COSA!!!!!!  
  
R: con que cosa ya te cansaste?? *ya se recupero del aterrizaje*  
  
(Le muestra la tarea)  
  
R: haaaa, esto es muy fácil  
  
(Empieza a hacer la tarea y a navy le empiezan a salir venitas)  
  
N: POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE DESDE EL PRINCIPIO QUE ENTENDIAS LA #&%$ MATERIA  
  
R: por que no me preguntaste  
  
N: bueno (suspira) ya presenta el siguiente capitulo  
  
Con esto una luz ilumina a Ryka, y navy se queda Oo  
  
R: caballos!!!! y caballas!!!!!! (navy se cae de espaldas con este comentario)  
  
N: ES CABALLEROS NO CABALLOS!!!!!  
  
R: bueno....CABALLEROS Y CABALLAS  
  
N: yaaaaa (le pega) ES DAMAS Y CABALLEROS!!!!  
  
R: pero yo soy la que presenta  
  
N: SI PERO ASLO BIEN!!!!!( mira a Ryka con cara de pocos amigos) bueno ya no importa hay que presentar la historia DAMAS Y CABALLEROS les presentamos la tercera parte de nuestra historia, espero que la disfruten  
  
Vegeta vs. 37 Goku vs. brami  
  
Referí: las cosas se están poniendo emocionantes, pero como cada año, las señoritas brami y su hermana terminan peleando en la final, y declaran empate, veamos si nuestros retadores novatos logran vencer a estas bellezas- todo el publico aplaude a las competidoras que se encuentran junto a la tabla de posiciones  
  
Entones goku se acerca al referí con su expresión de siempre  
  
Go: se..señor.. disculpe. eso podría ser después de comer  
  
R: perdón  
  
Go: si es que tengo hambre- a esta frase todos incluso el publico cae de espaldas (y con todo eso vegeta todavía no lo descubre)  
  
Media hora después los competidores se encontraban comiendo en el comedor del lugar, y como siempre goku y vegeta (q todavía no se reconocían) comían como animales (q raro), todos en mesas diferentes, asta q nirva, la futura rival de vegeta se acerco a el para saludarlo  
  
N: hola guapo, como estas  
  
V: ...  
  
N: y por que comiendo tan solo  
  
V:...- seguía comiendo  
  
N: Wuapo, no me planeas responder, o voy a tener que tomar acciones drásticas- se le acerca peligrosamente a el, y vegeta ríe  
  
V: de verdad que me planeas hacer- se levanta y se va a descansar a un lugar lejos de nirva  
  
Mientras con goku y brami  
  
En una mesa goku comía sin preocuparse por las miradas de todos los demás que lo observaban comer como animal, cuando de repente alguien se sienta a lado de goku, y le sonríe  
  
X: hola!!!!  
  
Go: go .la (tenia comida en la boca entiéndanlo)  
  
X. Tu eres goku no es cierto?????  
  
Go: así es, y eres...( ya trago ^u^)  
  
X: soy bramira, tu próxima rival- le extendió la mano muy amablemente  
  
Go: haaaa mucho gusto - correspondió al saludo  
  
Br: y que piensas, crees que puedes ganarme ^_~  
  
Go: pues creo que si  
  
Br: lo dices por q no me as visto pelear  
  
Go: si ya te vi., y lo haces muy bien  
  
Br: y aun así crees que me puedes ganar  
  
Go: pues si no me confió si  
  
Br: ya lo veremos  
  
Se sale del pequeño restaurante, y se dirige de nuevo al lugar de las peleas  
  
Go: y ahora q dije  
  
Referí: a todos los competidores, se les suplica que regresen al torneo para continuar con las peleas  
  
Todo el público (y competidores) que se habían ido a comer regresaron al estadio por así decirse  
  
Referí: bueno que suban los siguientes participantes- en ese momento subió nuestro querido vegeta y nirva- QUE COMIENZE LA BATALLA  
  
Todas las personas estaban emocionadas, algunos levantados de sus asientos, las semifinales de este torneo eran impresionantes y esta no iba a ser la acepción  
  
Vegeta se quedo parado, esperando que nirva diera el primer ataque, pero esta también espero, y solo atino a quitarse la parte que cubría su cabeza sacando a lucir su largo cabello negro y como siempre no faltan los que le mandan besitos, después d estrella decidió tomar la iniciativa y se acerco a vegeta Caminando con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, caminando muy seductora, algo a lo que el sonrió de forma burlona, entonces a un metro de distancia de vegeta nirva se detuvo, y se le quedo viendo, y de un momento a otro le lanzo un beso volado, vegeta quedo extrañado pero comenzaba a comprender el juego de nirva  
  
N: oye wuapo que dices- le mando otro beso volado  
  
V: que es lo que planeas.....linda- le respondió con una vos seductora para seguirle el juego  
  
N: vaya, así que me vas a dejar ganar por que te gusto- se acerco a el y paso su mano por detrás de su cuello  
  
Go: y entonces vegeta, la empezó a seducir, para no romper el encanto  
  
V: kakarotto!!!!! Que estupideces dices  
  
B: querido, déjalo que continué- estaba apunto de explotar con los comentarios de su buen amigo goku, y que decir de vegeta que estaba deseando haberse muerto cuando tenia oportunidad (bueno volvamos con el flash back)  
  
V: si por eso mismo, te tengo que ganar- se acerca para "besarla" pero envés de eso la toma del brazo y la lanza, a una orilla de la plataforma  
  
N: a si que eres tramposito- se detiene antes de caer de la plataforma y se levanta- bueno cariño, creo que quieres jugar duro  
  
V: no te tengo miedo... linda- cruzo de brazos y sonrió muy burlonamente  
  
N: vaya así que un orgullosito, hay q lindo!!!!!!- junto las manos con una cara de loca con todo y corazoncitos en los ojos  
  
V: U¬_¬ y esta que tiene  
  
nirva comenzó a correr en dirección a vegeta, y se lanzo en sus brazos, y lo beso, y el correspondió con el beso para seguirle el juego, y lo que duro el beso, vegeta camino hacia una orilla de la plataforma  
  
V: bueno...linda, esto termino- se separo de ella, y la soltó haciéndola caer fuera de la plataforma  
  
N: vaya que eres un tramposito  
  
Referí- (que todavía estaba asombrado por la linda pelea) he..he..he..el ganador creo que es el numero 94... que pasa a la siguiente ronda..- y todo el publico igual que el  
  
Vegeta se bajo de la plataforma para ir dentro del edificio, donde lo esperaba nirva  
  
N: hola wuapo tramposo- estaba sentada en una banca he invito a este a sentarse junto a ella, y acepto- oye lindo que te parecería venir a mi casa después del torneo ^_~  
  
V: como sea- se cruzo de brazos  
  
N: entonces eso es un si, te prometo que recompensare tu victoria sobre mí  
  
V: me da igual  
  
N: entonces, yo te espero a q derrotes a tu siguiente rival- le da un beso en la mejilla y se fue a ver a su hermana que era la siguiente en pelear  
  
Referí: bueno, después de esta...."pelea" vallamos a la siguiente, que pasen los participantes  
  
Goku subió muy emocionado, e igualmente brami que estaba mandando saludos a todos, y en el momento en q se vieron se sonrieron como niños de 5 años  
  
Go: buena suerte, y q gane el mejor  
  
Br: OK, buena suerte a ti también  
  
Y comenzó la pelea, los dos se batían en el aire, pero goku tenia una notable ventaja sobre brami, pero goku, no quería lastimar su orgullo ganándole de un solo golpe  
  
Go: peleas bien ^u^- hablaba como si nada, mientras brami lo atacaba con todas sus fuerzas- mmmm, pero creo que es mucha la diferencia  
  
Br: a que te refieres, y ya pelea enserio  
  
Go: lamento tener que hacer esto- la tomo por el brazo, y la lanzo fuera de la plataforma  
  
Entonces el referí marco que goku había ganado, y todos ahí estuvieron muy tristes, entonces goku se acerco al hueco donde estaba brami  
  
Go: vez, te lo dije, había mucha diferencia, pero peleaste muy bien- le sonrió  
  
Br: pe.pe.PERO ES QUE YO QUERIA GANAR BUAAAAAA T_T- lloro como niña chiquita, pero al final, se levanto con la ayuda de goku, y fueron adentro de el edificio- eres muy bueno peleando ^u^  
  
Go: es q desde muy chico mi abuelito me enseño  
  
Br: oye...  
  
Go: si  
  
Br: no te molestaría quedarte en mi casa para que puedas enseñarme tus técnicas  
  
Go: tienes mucha comida????  
  
Br: claro eso no es problema  
  
Go: entonces con mucho gusto  
  
Y desde afuera..  
  
Referí: bueno ahora, lo que todos estábamos esperando, LA GRAN FINAL DE ESTA TORNEO, Y LOS DOS NUEVOS NOVATOS, QUE DESPUES DE PELEAR, CON MUCHO TRABAJO (si como no) HA LLEGADO ASTA AQUÍ, VEREMOS QUIEN SE LLEVA EL ORO A CASA, QUIEN GANARA EL DINERO, QUIEN TENDRA EL GRANTITULO DE CAMPEON, QUIEN PODRA DECIR "SOY MEJOR QUE TU" QUIEN SERA, AHORA POR FAVOR PASEN A LA PLATAFORMA HOOO GRANDES FINALISTAS  
  
Goku y vegeta subieron, pero y al momento de pasar junto al referí este les dijo que ya podían quitarse la parte del traje que les cubría la cara, para que vieran a sus rivales  
  
Al estar uno enfrente de otro en el centro de la plataforma, el referí grito " QUE COMIENCE LA GRAN FINAL" entonces se dispusieron a quitarse lo que les cubría el rostro, y cuando se lo quitaron  
  
V- Go: TUUUUUU, QUE HACES AQUÍ??????????????  
  
Go: VAYA, QU SORPRESA ENCONTRARTE AQUÍ VEGETA!!!!!!  
  
V: QUE.QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ KAKAROTTO  
  
Go: ESO MISMO TE IBA A PREGUNTAR  
  
V: RESPONDE YA  
  
Go. Pues yo ya tengo aquí bastante tiempo ( se pone pensante), y tu que haces por aquí  
  
V: ese no es tu asunto, pero ya que lo preguntas, te estaba buscando  
  
Go: enserio, a mí????  
  
V: claro idiota, vengo a cobrar que tú hayas vencido a freezer en mi lugar, y ese era mi derecho  
  
Go: no te enojes, si no lo derrotaba, iba a matar a todos  
  
V: pero ese era mi derecho  
  
Cuando de repente vegeta sintió una lata que le pego en la cabeza, lanzada desde la expectación  
  
X: oigan ya déjense de palabras queremos ver la pelea- y todos ahí "SIIIII QUE EMPIECEN YA, NOS ESTAMOS ABURRIENDO" y lanzaron mas botellas bolsas de comida, latas piedras  
  
Go: oye vegeta creo que quieren que peleemos  
  
V: nooo kakarotto, es solo tu idea, pero ya q lo piden.. comencemos  
  
Go: claro  
  
Los dos se pusieron en posición de combate, y se miraron fijamente, cuando los dos le lanzaron para comenzar la pelea, vegeta atacaba ferozmente a goku y este le correspondía con ataques igual de fuertes, iban de un lugar a otro atacándose fuertemente entre si, los dos se dificultaban mucho las cosas, se golpeaban mutuamente, asta que en una de esas vegeta pateo muy duro a goku y este decidió que no podía seguir en su forma normal, así que se convirtió en SSJ, para asegurar su victoria  
  
V: oye kakarotto, eres un tramposo  
  
Go: mmmmmm, creo que tienes razón, tu todavía no puedes transformarte en SSJ  
  
V: no me lo tienes por que restregar en la cara- le lanza a hacia a goku el cual, ya había dejado su estado de SSJ, para que las cosas estuvieran parejas y siguieron peleando, pero el enfurecido vegeta no podía dejar que se burle de el, así que pensó en como podría ganarle, y mientras esquivaba ataques su mente trabajaba, pero las cosas se le complicaban cada ves mas ya que goku (el tramposo) volvió a convertirse en SSJ, pero para su suerte y como por arte de magia recordó una técnica que le enseñaron cuando era pequeño  
  
Esa técnica consistía en poder manipular los pensamientos de la otra persona, siempre y cuando esta se ingenua, y decidió ponerla en practica  
  
Se concentro quedándose quieto en el centro de la plataforma  
  
Go: oye vegeta que te pasa  
  
V:...  
  
Go: te sientes bien- se acerco a ver a vegeta, el cual solo sonrió- aaa ya te sientes mejor, continuemos  
  
V:...  
  
Go: que dijiste..- cuando empezó a ver borroso, y cuando por fin volvió a tener la viste bien, no vio a vegeta, si no a una jeringa gigante ( ^o^ )  
  
V: hola kakarotto  
  
GO: HAAAAAAA, UNA INYECCION NOOOOOOOO, AYUDENME -todos en el lugar estaban desconcertados no se explicaban por que corría como loco por toda la plataforma, cuando en eso del miedo se va de la plataforma, anunciando así que vegeta, por primera ves en su vida había vencido a goku (momento memorable *u* )  
  
Referí: ..- se rascaba la cabeza, todavía no captaba- em..em.el numero 94 gana, por...que el otro competidor salio huyendo???.......EL SEÑOR VEGETA ES EL GANADOR DE ESTE TORNEO  
  
Bueno, ya pasado un buen rato donde vegeta ya le había quitado el maleficio a goku, vegeta se dirigía a la ceremonia de entrega de dinero  
  
Referí: BUENO, AQUÍ SE ENCUENTRA EL GRAN GANDOR DE ESTE TORNEO EL SEÑOR VEGETA DE MOSTRO VALOR, FUERZA, ASTUCIA ETC. Y AHORA LE ENTREGAMOS SU DINERO- mientras nirva brincaba de la felicidad, y brami lloraba por q le habían ganado a su goku, goku, bueno todavía no se creía q le habían ganado, y vegeta tenia los ojos puestos en su dinero, cuando el referí lo puso para entregárselo, ya lo iba a tomar- PERO NO DEBEMOS OLVIDAR LAS EMOCIONANTES LUCHAS- y le quito la bolsa haciendo que se enoje- y por eso ha ganado esta increíble cantidad de dinero, que le entregamos- se lo volvió a acercar- Y SIEMPRE RECORDAREMOS ESTE EMOCIONANTE TORNEO- se lo vuelve a quitar ( se empieza a enfurecer)  
  
V: YA QUIERES DARME MI DINERO - agarro al referí por el cuello y este se lo dio definitivamente  
  
Go: ya vegeta relájate, oye una pregunta, no.no.entiendo, como me venciste?  
  
V: jajaja, no que con tu SSJ nadie te gana jajajaja uno tiene trucos kakarotto  
  
Go: si bueno.he. vegeta.???- pero fue interrumpido por nirva que llego y lo abrazo  
  
N: haaaaa q bueno que ganaste, y ahora a donde me vas a llevar a comer  
  
V: a ningún lado, voy a comprar gasolina para largarme de aquí  
  
N: T_T no me vas a llevar a comer  
  
V: no (q frio ¬¬)  
  
N: mmmmmmm (pone su cara de puchero)  
  
V: grrrr, ya esta bien, te llevare algún lado  
  
Goku a lo lejos observaba a vegeta con su nueva "amiga" y no entendía por que se comportaba así pero era muy gracioso verlo de esa manera  
  
Br: no te preocupes goku, yo te cocinare algo delicioso, en casa  
  
Go: graaaacias, que bueno, por que ya tengo hambre  
  
Br: U^_^  
  
Go: vamos OYE, ADIOS VEGETA, PASALA BIEN CON TU NOVIA ^_~  
  
V: CIERRA LA BOCA KAKAROTTO, Y TU CON LA TUYA, TEN CUIDADO CON QUE TU MUJER SE ENTERE  
  
En esa frase brami nota la palabra mujer y le extraña, que goku no le haya dicho nada  
  
Br: mujer???? Lo voltea a ver  
  
Go: jejje, déjalo siempre bromea  
  
(nota: bulma y milk están apunto de matar a sus queridos esposos, ellos querían morirse en ese momento, y piccoro, como buen amigo, riéndose asta más no poder de la desgracia de los demás)  
  
y el la comida casera de goku...  
  
bueno Brami había cocinado una gran cena para goku, y mientras el comía ella lo veía con ojitos de corazoncito y ya que termino de comer, goku estaba lleno, pero en eso brami lo invita a dar una vuelta por los alrededores y mientras paseaban platicaban  
  
Br: y dime goku...como lo has pasado...pues ..conmigo..  
  
Go: pues muy bien  
  
Br: que bueno..- se estaba sonrojando - y que piensas de.mi  
  
Go: pues eres bonita, lista, divertida, y cocinas bien  
  
Br: y goku..te vas a quedar mucho tiempo  
  
Go: pues no creo, tengo que volver a mi planeta  
  
Br: y por que te es tan importante volver a tu planeta  
  
Go: pues..no te voy a mentir, tengo esposa y un hijo q me espera y los amo mucho  
  
Br: ha vaya, veo que nunca voy a poder estar contigo  
  
Go: no, lo lamento creo que es mejor q vallamos a tu casa ya hace un poco de frio  
  
Br: supongo que tienes razón- entonces se dispusieron a regresar  
  
Y cuando volvieron cada uno se fue a su cuarto, pero brami no podía dormir y fue a ver a goku el cual se encontraba despierto pensando en que estaría haciendo vegeta  
  
Go: que tienes brami- le pregunto al verla llorando  
  
Br: es que ..  
  
Go: si que sucede  
  
Br: es q te quiero mucho- se lanzo a los brazos de goku y lo beso, pero se separo- lo lamento, se que tienes esposa y un hijo, pero te quiero, y quiero que me quieras al menos solo por hoy  
  
Go: estem..brami.no se que decir  
  
Br: solo dime que si, solo hoy goku por favor  
  
Goku no sabia que hacer ella había sido muy amable con el y la verdad ella era muy bonita pero no dejaba de pensar en lo que pasaría si milk se enterara, el quería a milk y solo sentía simpatía por brami pero al final termino aceptando la propuesta para no lastimarla y así pasaron su noche  
  
bueno esa noche en la cena prometida de vegeta..  
  
N: y a donde me vas a llevar  
  
V: yo como voy a saberlo  
  
N: es cierto, no conoces, entonces yo decido ^_~  
  
Salieron a un restaurante caro, y como siempre vegeta pidió un mundo de comida, mientras brami platicaba con el  
  
N: este.vegeta..yo quería decirte que..bueno desde que te en la entrada del torneo..pues..me gustaste.......  
  
V: aja..- esta ocupado comiendo  
  
N: y .. Pues.no se que pienses..  
  
V: aja  
  
N: enserio....  
  
V: aja  
  
N: que feliz soy. entonces no tienes por que irte mañana, podrías quedarte conmigo...- se sonrojaba mas con cada frase  
  
V: aja  
  
N: enserio..y ..pues.yo .pensaba.si.tu .y....yo... pues..este. algún día podríamos..ser no se..tu .y..yo .tu sabes  
  
V: aja  
  
N: enserio..te amo....  
  
V: aja....que..-se atraganta con la ultima frase y nirva lo abraza y lo besa- en que lió ya me metí (esto lo piensa para si mismo) -toma a nirva por los hombros y la separa de el y con la fuerza los dos cayeron de espaldas, todos los del restaurante estaban mirando esta escenita  
  
N: que paso???  
  
V: es q.todos nos están viendo  
  
N: haaaa, bueno ahora que te parece una copa de vino ^u^- le mostró dos pequeñas copa  
  
V: no tomo  
  
N: no te preocupes no es muy fuerte, yo me tomo como 20 de estas y no me pasa nada  
  
V: bueno, esta bien- nirva le da una de las copas y le da un pequeño sorbo, y al momento de pasarlo por su garganta sintió como el licor lo quemaba, y sentía como sus sentidos se iban de golpe, y como sus ojos daban vueltas ( pero el licor de ese planeta era muy fuerte y claro que nirva ya estaba acostumbrada)  
  
N: vegeta, te sientes bien.que tienes  
  
V: hoolaa, coooomooo están todos jajajajaja oye nirvaaaa jajaja, te quiero mucho  
  
N: vegeta, estas ebrio???  
  
V: ebrio.jaja..lalalalala.  
  
N: definitivamente estas ebrio  
  
V: jajajajajajajajjaa  
  
N: creo q mejor nos vamos- en ese momento nirva llamo al mesero, pago la comida y se fueron a casa de nirva, claro que todo el camino vegeta se la paso cantando saltando y riendo  
  
Y cuando llegaron a su casa nirva vegeta seguia cantando como loco, nirva queriendo aprovechar la ebriedad de vegeta, se lo llevo a su cuarto y esa noche nirva se aprovecho de la ebriedad de vegeta, pasando un gran acontecimiento esa noche  
  
Y a la mañana siguiente vegeta se levanto junto a nirva claro con muy poca ropa, y se asusto por lo que recordó, pero a la ves estuvo feliz de haber logrado superar sus poderes, ( si lo logro se transformo en SSJ) y se levanto rápidamente para prepararse para regresar a la tierra cuando en eso  
  
N: por que te vas, ayer me juraste que te quedarías conmigo  
  
V: te aprovechaste de q estaba inconsciente  
  
N: pues..depuse de un rato ya estabas bien conciente, y rubio también y tu. Y tu me dijiste que me querías  
  
V: estaba ebrio enriéndelo, y eso es que al fin logre superar mis poderes no por otra cosa  
  
N: entonces no me quieres  
  
V: no es que no te quiera pero yo amo a otra persona, y me tengo que ir, no la puedo dejar sola  
  
N: por que??  
  
V: me tengo que ir  
  
N: esta bien vegeta, pero yo siempre te voy a querer- el sale pero lo ultimo que hace es darle una ultima sonrisa a nirva  
  
Antes de irse de metamour vegeta fue en busca de goku para acordar que esto nunca paso y q no le mencionara a nadie lo que había sucedido en ese planeta, ni lo de su conversión en SSJ, que luego se las arreglaría para explicar como lo logro, y con todo en orden se dispuso a irse (claro ya había comprado la gasolina)  
  
Fin de flash back  
  
Oo todos estaba así por el final de su historia  
  
Y al terminar de reaccionar lo primero que hicieron bulma y milk, fue abofetear a goku y a vegeta que se quedaron paralizados, mientras sus hijos, no se la creían, piccoro seguia riendo (q malo) y brami y nirva, escuchaban atentamente la historia  
  
Y ay cuando reacciono vegeta  
  
V: de que te quejas, yo al menos todavía no estaba contigo cuando eso paso  
  
B: si pero eso no te da derecho a salir librado de esta  
  
M: en cuanto a ti goku, como te atreviste, no tienes perdón  
  
Go: lo lamento milk, es que.-fue interrumpido por brami  
  
Br: señora, no se enoje con el, el la quiere mucho y yo se lo pedí, el no me fue buscando  
  
M: ..- vio la sinceridad de bramira, perdono a goku- pero q no se repita goku  
  
Go: claro que no  
  
V: y tu q dices- se dirigió a bulma  
  
B: pues tienes razón, pero..  
  
V: pero que.  
  
B: ho que demonios, no importa, pero haces algo igual en estas circunstancias y ese sofá se tu cama por el resto de tu vida  
  
M: si y viéndolo por el lado bueno, no hubo consecuencias (entiéndase por hijos)  
  
Br- N: quien dijo que no  
  
Todos Oo (claro goku y vegeta desmayados)  
  
N: bueno este es el fin del tercer capitulo, que nos quedo un poco mas largo  
  
R: un poco??? ¬¬  
  
N: bueno no importa, dejen reviews  
  
R: siiii, y en el próximo capitulo.... Ya verán ^_~ 


	4. el capitulo mas atrasado de este fic n

¡!Se ve una sala obscura, muy!!!!!!!!! Obscura!!!!!! En donde con mucha suerte te puedes ver la punta de la nariz.  
  
Se enciende una luz....esta apunta a una sombra que esta de espaldas..  
  
La espalda se da vuelta.... ^^U perdón la sombra se va la vuelta y poco a poco se va iluminando dejando ver a la persona que estaba arrodillada e medio de la nada, se veía que estaba como preparándose para dar algún acto o consiento cuando lentamente se empezó a escuchar una melodía medio exótica* por no decir EXOTICA* y al ritmo de la melodía esta se empieza a mover y lentamente muestra el rostro  
  
Cuando.  
  
N: QUIERES DEJAR DE HACER TANTAS TONTERAS RYKA NO VES QUE ME DESCONCIENTRAS  
  


* * *

  
R: *dejando de crear su superduper acto y calmadamente se dirigió a su compañera de escena* no será desconcentras?  
  
N: NO!! ES DESCONCIERTAS PORQUE TE SALE TAN MAL QUE HASTA LOS MUERTOS LO HARIAN MEJOR!!  
  
R: así!!! pues si tanto te molesta señorita perfección porque no vas y lo haces tu!  
  
N: PORQUE TENGO MEJORES COSAS QUE HACER, NO COMO SIENTA PERSONITA QUE NO ESTA HACIENDO NADA  
  


* * *

  
R: como por ejemplo mirar al vecino cuando se esta cambiando la ropa?? *inocentemente*  
  
N: O.O ....... YO NO AGO ESO  
  


* * *

  
R: yo que tu me calmo te podría dar un ataque de tanto gritar, además no creo que te guste hacer el 'ridículo' en frente de todos no??  
  
N: eh??? *Se da cuenta lo que estaba haciendo y cuantas personas la quedaban viendo raro* jejeje lo siento pero estar con esta loca todooooooo el santo día y de repente deja mucho que decir -.-U  
  
R: con quien has tenido que estar el día, porque no te eh visto salir??? n_________n  
  
N: U oye...porque no comenzamos el fic ok?  
  
R: si!!!!!!!!!!! Yo quiero!!!!!!! ^o^  
  
N: de acuerdo presenta el fics  
  
R: oka n______n  
  
N: PERO DILO BIEN!  
  
R: ya, ya cálmate te va a dar un ataque  
  
N: eres un caso perdido -.-U  
  
R: de acuerdo.... MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW!!!GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS!!! Y AQUÍ LES VA EL CAPITULO.....capitulo.....oye que capitulo es??  
  
N: plaff!!!* caída a lo anime* ES EL CUATRO  
  
R: oka n_______n ejem! BUENO, AQUÍ LES VA EL CAPITULO 4!!!!!!!! QUE TRATA DE.......SI LO QUIEREN ABERIGUAR LEAN Y SI NO QUÉDENSE CON LA DUDA!!!!! n________n  
  
N: SI!!!!!! Y DEJEN REVIEW  
  


* * *

  
€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€  
  
M: si y viéndolo por el lado bueno, no hubo consecuencias (entiéndase por hijos)  
  
Br- N: quien dijo que no  
  
Todos Oo  
  
V: que demonios están diciendo- el nerviosismo se hacia notar en el y en goku, si sus mujeres no los mataban es que estaban preparando una linda venganza  
  
Br: nirva- la volteo a ver y esta asintio y con un movimiento de su ropa saco un pequeño radio  
  
N: diles que vengan- bramira aprieta un botón y se comunica con alguien ante las desconcertadas miradas de los demás  
  
Todos Oo  
  
Entonces la puerta de la nave se abrió dejando ver dos pequeñas figuras con uniformes de soldados que poco a poco se acercaron al lugar donde todos se encontraban, cuando ya estaban junto a bramira y a nirva se quitaron lo cascos y uno de ellos era un niño de 10 años un poco alto para su edad cabello negro y una mirada muy dura y el otro (o mas bien dicho otra) era una pequeña niña igual de 10 años de cabello negro con pequeñas líneas rojas en el  
  
X: para que nos mandaste a llamar- el pequeño niño se dirigió a nirva la cual se hinco a su altura y lo giro de los hombros en dirección a vegeta  
  
N: tock..........este es tu padre- el pobre niño se quedo impactado (claro no mas que vegeta)  
  
La pequeña niña veía muy confundida a su amigo cuando su madre se acerca y le pone una mano en el hombro indicándole mirar hacia donde se encontraba goku  
  
Br: bueno kayra este es tu padre- la niña se quedo mirando a goku unos segundos......  
  
K: PAPI!!!!!!!- la pequeña se lanzo contra goku el cual solo atino a atraparla mientras tanto vegeta y tock se seguían observando con cara de incredulidad, cuando de repente bulma se acerca a tock y se inclina a su altura poniéndole sus brazos en los hombros  
  
B: hola pequeño, mucho gusto soy bulma- le sonrío a lo cual el pequeño se sonrojo pero una mirada atrás de bulma le llamo la atención, el pequeño de cabellos lilas por alguna razón estaba muy molesto con el hecho de tener un hermano perdido – ahh, lo lamento este es mi hijo trunks  
  
Los dos niños se quedaron viendo con cara de te voy a matar y mientras ellos se quedaron matándose con las miradas kayra ya había soltado a goku  
  
K: lo lamento- ya en piso con su mano de tras de la cabeza con una expresión al estilo goku  
  
Go: no importa- entonces se acordó que también tenia otros hijos- a por cierto estos son mis hijos goten y gohan  
  
La niña se les quedo viendo y se le formo una gran sonrisa para minutos después lanzarse contra ellos al igual que con goku (solo que envés de decir papi, dijo HERMANOS)  
  
Go: bueno y ella es mi esposa milk- milk se acerco a la pequeña, esperando un efusivo saludo al igual que con los anteriores, solo que se sorprendió al ver a la niña con una expresión fría y sin motivos de saludarla de un modo alegre  
  
K: mucho gusto señora – la niña se volteo y se dirigió con su madre, trunks y tock se seguían matando con las miradas y vegeta pensaba en la suertecita que tenia  
  
Bueno y para variar un poco, todos terminaron en una nave dirigida a la CC y en la nave goten y kayra platicaban como si fueran amigos de toda la vida mientras tock y trunks (adivinen) se seguían viendo con sus lindas miradas asesinas y pues nirva y brami platicaban con bulma, mientras milk y gohan platicaban de los estudios del ultimo y por otro lado vegeta y goku pensando en su linda suerte  
  
Ya cuando llegaron a la CC  
  
Br: WoW!!!! Bulma que bonita casa  
  
B: hay no es para tanto, pero gracias, bueno si quieren pueden quedarse en las habitaciones desocupadas del segundo piso  
  
N: gracias  
  
V: bueno no se que vayan a hacer ustedes pero yo voy a mi cámara de gravedad- se volteo y se dirigió a goku- muévete kakarotto- Al ver esto las visitantes se quedaron incrédulas a la frialdad que demostraba en esos momentos  
  
N: oye bulma siempre es así??  
  
B: normalmente  
  
Y mientras las mujeres se instalaban en sus habitaciones los niños se habían ido al living para jugar nintendo (mas precisa game-cube   
  


* * *

  
T: bueno goten y yo, contra kayra y tu – le dice con desprecio dándole a cada uno un control  
  
Ka: oye pero no se vale, ustedes saben jugar, nosotros no- pone una carita de puchero  
  
Got: hay no te preocupes es muy fácil, mira si quieres yo estoy en tu equipo y trunks este con tock- tock y trunks se quedaron viendo- bueno como ya estamos de acuerdo comencemos  
  


* * *

  
Empezaron a jugar y cada quien escogió un personaje diferente y como antes dicho goten estuvo con Kayra y trunks con tock, ya seleccionado el modo de pelea en equipos comenzaron a pelear (n/as: aun en equipos se podía dañar al compañero) y la primera pelea fue para enseñarles a jugar y ya que todos sabían la pelea enserio comenzó, pero......en el momento en el que goten y kayra iban a atacar a trunks y a tock estos se encontraron peleando uno con el otro  
  
Got: oigan se supone que ustedes.....  
  
T- to: CÁLLATE ¡  
  


* * *

  
Got: O.O gluuuup – traga saliva  
  
Ka: O.O  
  
Ya que uno salió vencedor el juego saco un letrero "acaba de matar a su propio compañero"  
  
Got: oigan se supone que debían pelear contra nosotros O.oU  
  
Ya que ninguno de los dos hizo caso goten y kayra fueron a ver que hacían sus madres las cuales estaban en la cocina con su cafecito platicando ( Ryka: como no se cansan de hablar?? Oo / Navy : es que las mujeres cuando hablan ejercitan la lengua y digamos que bulma tiene la lengua con muy buena condición física n_nU)  
  
Mientras en la cámara de gravedad....  
  
V: fue tu culpa- empuja a goku mientras que le dice estas palabras  
  
Go: por que mi culpa, yo no hice nada- responde al empujón con otro y así susecibamente  
  
V: tu invocaste a ese par  
  
Go: que yo que?? Eso no es mi culpa, llegaron de pura casualidad  
  
V: cierra la boca kakarotto  
  
Go: ya vegeta tranquilo  
  
V: trankilo, quieres que este trankilo ...como se nota q no conoces a bulma  
  


* * *

  
Go: y tu tampoco conoces a milk me va a matar en cuanto lleguemos a la casa- al parecer también ya había perdido los estribos (eso es nuevo en goku)  
  
Y mientras peleaban afuera cierto pepino gigante se revolcaba de la risa ante tal acto gratis que le brindaba vegeta y goku  
  
V: ASI COMO VAMOS NO VOY A VOLVER A VER MI CAMA Y TODO POR TU CULPA SAIJAYIN DE 5º  
  
Go: mira quien habla, quien sugirió quedarnos unos días allá!!!!?? Y de quien fue la idea de no decir nada??  
  
Cada ves se acercaban mas desafiantemente y con ganas de ahorcarse, a vegeta le crecía su típica venita, y goku.....pues goku experimentaba la nueva sensación de ...... desesperación??  
  
V: quieres pelea saijayin ignorante  
  
Go: no te tengo miedo principito presumido  
  
Así el principito presumido y el saijayin ignorante comenzaron a pelear mas enserio mientras afuera  
  
P: o.o realmente esos dos saben como discutir, no sabia que goku fuera a desesperarse O.O  
  
Pero sin darse cuenta la pelea se volvió cada ves mas enserio hasta que de tanta fuerza con la que luchaban que la cámara de gravedad no pudo resistir y esta exploto mandando al pepinillo a volar contra un árbol y que toda la CC tiemble haciendo la que la electricidad se vaya por unos minutos y que el juego a muerte de trunks y tock se apague  
  
B: que demonios sucede- después de confirmar que todos los de la casa estuvieran lanzo la pregunta al aire teniendo a un culpable en mente  
  
Y desde los escombros de la cámara de gravedad  
  
V: kakarotto eres un estúpido mira lo que hiciste- mientras intentaba salir de todo el metal que lo cubría  
  
Go: lo que yo hice , quien comenzó?- volteo a ver con la mirada mas sarcástica que quepa en la cara de goku  
  
Y un grito desde la CC dejo frió a vegeta  
  
B: VEGETA  
  


* * *

  
V: o.O  
  
Go: pues creo que ya esta decidido quien es el culpable jijijijiji– dijo esto con una gran sonrisa en su cara  
  
V: ¬///¬  
  
Ya resignado el principito presumido fue a contestarle a su "amable" esposa pero cuando se estaba levantando un pedazo del techo de la cámara, que fue a dar un paseito al espacio, les cayo encima a el y a goku  
  
cuando las mujeres salieron a ver lo que había pasado y se encontraron a picoro colgado de un árbol con cara de @_@ y a los saijayines debajo de el pedacito de la cámara de gravedad con su cara de x_x  
  
Ya pasado ese incidente y de la cena, todos se habían ido a dormir, en la habitación de vegeta y bulma las platicas no se hacían esperar  
  
B: oye vegeta, estas seguro que ya no me voy a encontrar con mas "aventuras" tuyas- decía mientras se cepillaba el cabello frente a su tocador  
  
V: a que te refieres mujer – vegeta tratando de tener paciencia para no terminar durmiendo en el sofá  
  
B: bien sabes a que me refiero- asienta el cepillo y voltea a ver a vegeta  
  
V: no que no estabas molesta  
  
B: quien dijo que estaba molesta, solo te pregunto si no hay mas hijos tuyos repartidos en el espacio  
  
V: me estas acusando de algo (notable perdida de paciencia )  
  
B: no, solo pregunto- la notoria calma de bulma estaba agotando poco a poco la paciencia de vegeta  
  
V: ....- adiós paciencia (paciencia- adiós!!! )- pues quédate con tus preguntas ya me voy- toma una almohada de la cama y se va al sofá por su propia voluntad  
  
Salió de la habitación y fue directo al living donde estaba su sofá (el que usaba siempre que se peleaban) pero para su sorpresa este estaba ocupado por la persona que menos le gustaba ver  
  
V: me quieres decir que demonios haces en mi sofá- le dio un almuadazo en la cara para despertarlo  
  
Go: mmm –con cara de dormido- ha.. hola, es que milk me saco de la habitación, creo que sigue un poco molesta  
  
V: quítate yo voy a dormir aquí  
  
Go: por que no usas el otro es mas chico, te queda mejor- señalando el otro sofá, que era un poco mas chico y de color rosa (como su trajecito)  
  
V: quieres cerrar tu boca, quítate ese es mío  
  
Go: yo llegue primero  
  
V: pero es mío, así que quítate en este instante  
  
Go: no quiero- se voltea y se tapa hasta la cabeza con la sabana  
  
V: a si- toma el sofá por abajo y tira a goku dejándolo desocupado y por fin se lo gana  
  
Go: vegeta que malo eres T_T, yo no quepo en este- ya se había acostado en el chico, pero sin poder hacer nada para cambiar la decisión de vegeta los dos se durmieron  
  
A la mañana siguiente vegeta se despierto, mas tarde de lo normal cuando se levanto vio que goku ya no estaba en el otro sofá, vio la hora y se extraño al ver que nadie lo levanto, subió para ver si los demás ya estaban despiertos pero todas las habitaciones estaban vacías  
  
V: donde estarán todos??- aun mas extrañados de no sentir el ki de los demás  
  
Salió al jardín y comenzó a caminar por él hasta que se encontró con trunks, estaba tirado en el piso, cuando se acerco a tocarlo se dio cuenta que el estaba muy frío era como si estuviera...... muerto? Se paralizo y dio unos pasos para atrás, no podía creerlo, el estaba tan tranquilo durmiendo y en ese rato su hijo había muerto? No era posible, levanto la mirada solo para notar que mas adelante estaban todos los demás bañados de sangre y junto a ellos una silueta alta con un ki muy fuerte  
  
V: quien eres tu?? por que los mataste!!?!!?- su furia y desesperación se hacían notar en su mirada  
  
X: vaya vegeta tan rápido te olvidaste de mi- las sombra que lo cubrían desapareciendo dejando ver a un hombre  
  
V: TUUUU, que demonios haces aquí  
  
X: pronto nos veremos vegeta WUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA- entonces este se comenzó a alejar pero vegeta en su desesperación de ver a todos en el piso se lanzo contra el y le tiro un golpe el cual solo lo traspaso como si fuera un fantasma, y sin rastro de preocupación por el ataque de vegeta se alejo  
  
V: vuelve acá y pelea!!!- lo comienza a perseguir pero no lo puede alcanzar asta que – MALDITO REGRESA  
  
Go: oye vegeta que te pasa- goku con cara de dormido despertó al ver el agitado comportamiento de su compañero  
  
V: que??- voltea a ver, dando se cuenta que todavía era de noche y que todo había sido un sueño, un mal sueño  
  
Go: tenias una pesadilla???  
  
V: eso no es tu problema- se pone la mano en la cara tratando de olvidarse de esas escenas que vio en su sueño  
  
Ya rato después goku se volvió a dormir, pero vegeta no podía, seguía con la imágenes en la mente, y mientras pensaba goku hablaba dormido de todo lo que comería al día siguiente, cuando en la cocina se empezaron a escuchar unas vocecitas  
  
En la cocina se encontraban kayra goten tock y trunks, buscado que comer y mientras goten platicaba con su hermana, tock y trunks se encontraban buscando que comer  
  
T: si nos atrapan, a mi va a ser al que van a castigar y todo por que a ustedes les dio hambre  
  
To: hump....cada quien se busca sus problemas, no le eches la culpa a los demas de los tuyos mocoso *le dirige una mirada acecina mientras cruza los brazos*  
  
V: me quieren decir que demonios hacen a esta hora- vegeta vio a los niños comiendo, y pues para que le toque algo entro  
  
T: no fue mi idea ellos me obligaron- señalo rápidamente a tock el cual solo señalo a trunks  
  
Ka: es que todos teníamos un poco de hambre señor, si quiere nos puede acompañar   
  


* * *

  
Cuando vegeta vio a los niños las escenas del sueño volvieron, y por si las dudas acepto quedarse y comer algo con ellos ( a las 3:00 AM), vegeta se sentó en la mesa y como trunks y tock se peleaban por sentarse junto a el kayra inocentemente tomo su lugar junto a vegeta, y goten junto a ella, y para ganar meritos tock le ofreció un baso de leche a su padre  
  
T: oye papá no quieres galletas.....- grito trunks pero mas que para darle algo de comer a su padre, fue para echárselo en cara a tock  
  
Y mientras esos dos se peleaban kayra volteo a ver a vegeta y noto que su cara no tenia su mirada fría e indiferente sino una de tristeza y sobretodo preocupación  
  
Ka: señor vegeta, su cara se ve triste, le pasa algo-vegeta le pone su mano sobre la cabeza y se levanta por n poco de leche para kayra  
  
Y desde la puerta de la cocina, un goku muy despierto y muerto de la risa por ver a vegeta como si fuera.........como si fuera un padre ^o^  
  
V: bueno mocosos ya váyanse a dormir, que quien sabe lo que bulma ya haya preparado para mañana- y puso sus manos sobre las cabezas de trunks y tock, y volteando a ver primero a tock (algo que luego le echo en cara a trunks) y luego al niño de los cabellos lilas  
  
Así todos los niños se fueron a la habitación donde estuvieron durmiendo y cuando vegeta se puso a recoger los vasos entro goku  
  
Go: vaya papi no sabia que eras tan tierno- goku entra y se apoya en la mesa  
  
V:........- vegeta no dice nada  
  
Go: vegeta estas bien Oo  
  
Entonces vegeta se voltea y le tira un vaso de leche en la cara a goku, y le pone la caja como mamadera  
  
V: hay mi pedazo de idiota yo te cuidare- con un poco de fuerza le introduce a goku la caja de leche haciendo que esta se rompiera y mojara a goku, echo esto le hace una sancadilla a goku y este cae al suelo provocando la risa de vegeta  
  
Goku luego de esto se levanta y se queda viendo a vegeta y los dos se comienzan a reír (navy: parecen payasos v.vU / ryka: llego el circooooo corraaaaaaaaan)  
  
Después de la escena anterior todos volvieron a dormir a sus respectivas camas (o sillones) y a la mañana siguiente .......  
  
Ka: PAPI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – kayra corre hacia los sofás (tanto de vegeta como de goku)  
  
T-To: NO LOS DESPIERTES!!!!!!!!!!!- seguían a kayra intentando que no despierte a los saijayines  
  
Ka: PAPI, DESPIERTA, YA ES DE MAÑANA!!!!!!!!- se lanza al estomago de goku  
  
Go: O.O aaaaahahhhhh!!!!!!!!!- recuperándose del susto- hooo...hola kayra  
  
Ka: hola papi, dormiste bien  
  
Go: cla....claro  
  
Ka: ^o^- y de la emoción lanzo los cojines a vegeta y le cayeron en la cara- oO uppsss  
  
T: estamos muertos- se hace para atrás  
  
La cara de vegeta comenzó a hacer una mueca de enojo, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos posándose en goku y en su pequeña hija, poco a poco se levanto y se acerco con una mirada acesita, acerco sus manos al cuello de goku cuando......  
  
B: cámbiense de ropa, vamos a salir TODOS  
  
T-To-Go-Ka-Got: SI  
  


* * *

  
V: NO  
  


* * *

  
mientras vegeta era literalmente arrastrado a su piesa por bulma y lo niños saltaban de felicidad  
  
pero en un planeta lejano  
  
¿?- todavía no logran comunicarse con ellas??- sentado en un trono estaba este hombre mientras daba cortos sorbos a su copa de vino  
  
¿??- no mi señor, al parecer algo paso y no se han reportado- arrodillado ante su comandante  
  
¿?- dime, a que planeta fueron  
  
¿??- según se mi señor, ellas están en el sector sur..... en un planeta llamado la tierra- el sonido de la copa estrellándose en el suelo desato el temor de todos los hombres de aquella sala  
  
¿?- QUE DIGISTES!!!- toma al soldado del cuello- quien izo tal estupidez!!  
  
¿???- no creo que pongas problemas cuando sepas que yo fui quien izo eso kenji?  
  
¿?- se...señor.... ta...tacoru, discúlpeme... yo no sabia que usted las había mandado a ese planeta  
  
tacoru: lo se, y no estaba en mis planes contarte pero veo que no te puedes separar mucho de esas mujeres no dayu?  
  
Dayu: no es eso mi señor, es que en ese planeta se encuentran los padres de sus crias y eso puede ser peligroso, usted sabe que ellas todavía se resisten un poco a vuestro reinado  
  
Tacoru: no te preocupes de mas dayu, las mande justamente para que tuvieran su reencuentro, además sus crías tenían derecho de conocer a sus progenitores no?  
  
Dayu: si, pero...- tacoru se acerco a el con notable furia en el rostro  
  
Tacoru: mira, ya te dije, a mi no me interesa nada que este relacionado con estos planetuchos, por eso te los cedí a ti, tu eres el rey de esta zona, yo solo busco la venganza, y no descansare hasta haber matado a vegeta.  
  
€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€  
  
Navy: HAAAAAAA!!!!!! Se me cansaron los dedos  
  
Ryka: yo ya ni tengo cerebro -.- me duele la cabeza nunca había pensado tanto  
  
N: ya me canse  
  
R: bueno, el fic quedo hasta aquí mientras mi hermana descansa otros meses,  
  
haber si terminamos este fic algún día no muy lejano  
  
N: ¬_¬ oye no me culpes, tu también tienes la culpa  
  
R: ^.^U bueno dejen review y talvez, solo , tal vez este fic continué 


End file.
